


Mirror Mirror

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Percival had taken an embarrassingly long time to realise that maybe Newt had been quietly courting him. He wants to return his affection but how does he tell Newt that he's just not interested in sex? He never has been and doesn't think he ever will be. He just hopes Newt can accept him the way he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> Characters do not belong to me, only the typos and mistakes.
> 
> Just in case someone might find it a bit triggery here's a heads up - Percival is struggling to come to terms with being asexual and has some negative thoughts about himself and wishes he were "normal".

A greasy bag from Kowalski’s Bakery landed on Percival’s desk. He looked up from where he was bent over the most mind-numbing of paperwork at his saviour. Twinkling eyes under a messy flop of hair greeted him. Newt parked himself in the empty chair opposite him and pushed the bag towards him.

“You need a break.” he stated simply. Percival sighed and pushed his work aside. A break did sound good and the company was more than welcome. He dug into the bag and crowed with pleasure at the niffler bun he found inside. He raised the pastry in salute to Newt before taking a heavenly bite from it. The flushed smile he got in return gave him a moment’s pause. He’d had similar smiles directed at him before and all of a sudden it felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped on him. Newt must have seen something on his face because the smile wavered and his head dipped, only casting flickering glances at him. Percival sighed and forced a smile.

“Thank you Newt. It’s very kind of you to think of me.” he offered. Newt’s smile slowly blossomed again as he reached for his own pastry. He looked nervous though. It was a shame, Percival really liked Newt. He was a good friend and if Percival thought he’d be capable of more he would have made a move already. However Percival just didn’t feel that way inclined, truth be told he never had. In school he kept his head down and studied hard while everybody else coupled off to experiment with their bodies. It was what made him so good at his job, he didn’t have any distractions and nobody could bribe or blackmail him with things they’d got up to between the sheets. When he was younger Percival had tried by himself to see what the fuss was about but he never felt the full body pull that so many of his peers talked about. While being like this kept him focussed it did make for a lonely existence at times. It would be nice to have someone to come home to and talk to. Someone who wanted to spend time with him outside of work. He’d tried it a few times but the expectations from his partners always devolved to physical desires and Percival just couldn’t be what they wanted him to be. They’d all ended bitterly and for the last decade Percival had an empty apartment to greet him every time he got home.

He looked at Newt again contemplatively. Newt, who took such care of his creatures and everyone else around him. He always made sure everyone felt included in social situations even if it came as a detriment to him. Looking back on their friendship Percival began to notice the subtle special treatment Newt had been giving him. The pastries and coffees, whenever Newt was in the office Percival had noticeably fewer people stopping by his office with menial problems they wanted him to sort. There was also the noticeable fact that when it came to the end of the day Newt would stick his head through the door and suggest walking part of the way home together. Nobody else was ever invited to walk with Newt. Percival sighed, he didn’t want to have this conversation with Newt. He didn’t want to explain how he couldn’t be more than someone to share a bed with, a space with. By god did Percival crave to have someone though. Newt had always been so accepting, maybe he could accept Percival the way he was. Or maybe they could compromise, Percival would try harder to be what Newt needed as long as Newt didn’t demand sexual gratification too often. Surely Newt wouldn’t throw it all in his face if (when) they didn’t work out. He watched Newt polish off his pastry with a happy hum. He made up his mind, he was going to try to court Newt.

The rest of the afternoon blurred together. He made lists of ways he could show Newt he was interested. Maybe if he was as slow and gentle as Newt had been with him then there would be more of a chance to work things out. He burned another list in frustration. There was no way anybody would find any evidence of his inadequate flailings. Percival checked the time and cursed. Today he was going to ask Newt to walk with him rather than the other way round. That was a start, right? He quickly packed his things away and hurried out of the door. Newt was just wrapping a scarf round his neck when Percival stopped by his desk.

“Would you like to walk with me?” Percival rushed out. A pleased flush spread on Newt’s cheeks.

“I’d love to.” he replied. Like most afternoons they strolled out the building together and parted ways some 10 minutes later when they found a quite alley to apparate home from. In his apartment Percival reviewed their interactions. Newt seemed quietly content on their walk, a little looser than usual. Perhaps he had been waiting all this time for Percival to return the favour of walking him part way home. It was a start Percival decided. Perhaps tomorrow he can get the coffee. That thought stuck with him for the rest of his evening.

The next morning Percival got up earlier than usual and made his way to Kowalski’s bakery. He looked at all the fresh pastries lining the cases with a sigh. How was he to know which one Newt preferred? He’d never really looked that closely at what Newt at to be honest.

“Percival? Good morning.”

Speak of the devil, Newt appeared behind him. Percival straightened up and smiled at the man.

“I didn’t think this was a usual haunt for you.” Newt looked at him puzzled. Percival glanced away for a moment.

“No.” he admitted. “I just wanted to return the favour and bring you something for a change.”

He could have kicked himself. Why couldn’t he be little smoother? He could have asked Newt for a recommendation or could have asked him for a morning coffee. Instead he went blurting out the truth. There was a reason he generally didn’t even make the effort to become more than an acquaintance with someone he reminded himself.

“Oh,” Newt’s eyes twinkled with a hidden smile, “in that case I would recommend the demiguise ones. They might go well with coffee at lunch.”

That was the moment Jacob clattered into the room with a tray of warm baguettes in hand.

“Ah, Jacob.” Newt’s focus shifted and Percival was left to collect himself in peace.

“Which two will it be today Newt?” the baker asked.

“None for me today, thanks. But I think Director Graves here was ready to order.” Newt sidestepped graciously.

“Two of the demiguise thingies. Please.” Percival muttered. Then he panicked. This was a no maj bakery, which meant he needed no maj money. Why didn’t he think of this earlier? He was going to look like such an idiot now. He could feel a flush working its way up his cheeks.

“Here we are,” Jacob was putting a brown bag on the counter, “that will be…” his eyes tracked to the side behind him where Newt was presumably standing, “on the house. Enjoy Director.” the baker finished lamely. Percival grabbed the bag with a hurried thanks, he didn’t dare cast an eye to Newt, instead he walked to the door to look at the street.

“You coming?” he asked gruffly. Newt practically skipped after him.

Lunch time had Newt appearing at the usual time, two steaming cups in hand. He placed them on the desk as Percival summoned the paper bag with their pastries. They spent most of the time in silence. Percival looked at Newt every now and then but the other man seemed to be lost in thought as he delicately sipped his coffee. They were wiping their hands on napkins when Newt drew a breath.

“Say, Percival,” he started hesitantly, “would you like to have dinner with me? Tonight perhaps?”

Percival was floored. This was moving far too fast for him. He hadn’t anticipated a dinner date for a few weeks at least. Still, it was Newt. How bad could it be? He nodded then cleared his throat.

“Sure, that sounds lovely.” he was fairly certain he sounded steady and firm.

“I’ll stick my head through your door when it’s time to leave then.”

Once again Percival nodded and held himself together until the door closed. Then he collapsed onto his desk. He was not panicking. Not at all. He was just…alright, he was panicking in a calm and collected manner. He knew how these things went it theory. Dinner was a prelude to an invitation to the bedroom. Oh lord, he was not ready for this. He wracked his mind to try and find any excuse for backing out of it but he came up blank. He’d already agreed, there was nothing for it. Maybe he could explain everything to Newt tonight, over dinner. Then he’d be gently asked to leave with a sad smile and they’d never have lunch together again. Percival’s heart stuttered at the thought. He’d grown accustomed to their lunchtime chats. It was nice to have someone who cared. There was nothing for it, he will have to try and wriggle out of any post dinner activities without blurting everything out. He really didn’t want to be alone again quite so soon. With a shake of his head Percival reached for a form on his desk and tried to work through the afternoon.

He was just pushing his chair under his desk when Newt’s head appeared round the door. His head was tilted coquettishly to the side and a small smile played at the corner of his lips.

“You ready?” he asked. Percival noted with mild surprise that despite appearances Newt sounded nervous. Maybe Newt was feeling as apprehensive as he was. Or perhaps he was just trying to reign in his excitement at the prospect of after dinner. Percival wished he knew quite how these things worked for other people. For him, it was a dread to try and be what he wasn’t. He was worried about the prospect of not being able to, well, perform as expected. That had happened previously and it was an exceptionally awkward and angry parting of ways at that point. He had no desire what so ever for a repeat of that. Percival had adopted a mantra of “it’s Newt. Newt is kind. Newt will understand. Newt won’t laugh.” in his mind and he repeated it to himself as they walked out of the building.

Their walk was a quiet one, Newt would occasionally bump shoulders with him but otherwise he stayed silent. Percival let the silence drag on. He wasn’t sure he could hold a normal conversation right now. He needed to pull himself together. This was a _date_. He hadn’t been on one in years. He couldn’t remember the correct etiquette! Should he have nipped out to buy a bottle of wine to go with their dinner? Or should he have bought some flowers for Newt? Was Newt going to think any less of him for not doing either of these? He became more and more tense as they walked. It felt as though the world was closing in on him and there was nowhere for him to escape. Before he could make a lame excuse to cancel their plans Newt’s hand fell on his shoulder.

“You okay?” there was such concern and care in his voice Percival didn’t know what to do. So he nodded mutely. Newt’s warm smile eased some of the tension in him.

“I’ve got to feed my creatures before dinner. Would you like to help me? Then I could cook something simple for us at home.”

Percival swallowed then forced a smile.

“Sounds lovely.” he gritted out. He could do this. He could and he would. This was perfectly normal for two people. If only he were more normal. It had taken him many years to come to terms with the fact that he was different. Sex just didn’t hold the same sway over him. He never craved the heady release he’d heard about. There was no toe curling pleasure or explosion of fireworks behind his eyes when he’d tried it. It took him three different partners to even be able to experience it. He could get himself off and initially he’d tried to do it with semi-regularity. It seemed to be the done thing but it left him feeling hollow and very quickly he gave up. Once in a blue moon he might do it because it felt kind of nice but it never dominated his life. He never craved it like some claimed to and he never felt validated by his sexual encounters. It was just the way he worked. Anger flared up in him all of a sudden. Why did Newt and everybody else feel entitled to judge him for his preferences? He was a grown man and he could damn well choose what he did or did not do. And if Newt dared give him any grief he would give the other man a piece of his mind. He’d be deported back to his stupid little island over the ocean in a heartbeat. He was an accomplished auror and a successful career man. Screw anyone who decided to take an issue with his sexuality. Steely defiance settled in his core. Newt, seemingly completely oblivious to his internal crisis tilted his head to the side and looked at him.

“Would you like to side-by-side apparate with me? I wouldn’t want you getting lost.”

Anger flared in Percival again. Like he’d get lost. He was asexual not incompetent. Then he took stock of Newt’s posture and realised the other man was teasing him. All his anger left him a breath. Newt was innocent. He had no idea what Percival’s warring mind was spewing out. He reached up and linked their arms.

“Lead the way, Mr. Scamander.” he gestured gallantly with his free hand. They popped out in an alleyway in a rundown part of town. The outside of the flats were darkened with dirt and had old advertisements peeling off their walls. Newt cast him a sideward glance before marching into the street.

“I know it’s probably not as nice as you’re used to,” he began but there was no apology in his voice, “but it suit me just fine. People ask fewer questions this side of town.”

Percival nodded, he could see the logic in that. They walked up a few flights of stair before Newt stopped in front of a door with peeling green paint. He took a key out but also murmured an opening charm which was masked by the rattling of the keys in his hands. The inside of the flat had obviously been somewhat transformed. There were plants hanging in baskets from the ceiling. A trickling waterfall with a small pool of clear water sat in the corner of the room. The furniture looked worn and weathered but comfortably broken in. Percival could almost see Newt’s outline on the sofa. Books were dotted around the place. Most were on shelves but some were face down and open wherever Newt had got to in them. Others had bookmarks sticking out. Some even had corners turned down to mark passages for future reference. Percival marvelled at the place. It was comfortable, cosy and everything his place had never been. His was minimalist, functional but had very few creature comforts. He’d never felt comfortable putting his heart in such obvious view of the world.

Newt was already throwing his coat over the back of a chair and rolling his sleeves up. He stopped short and turned with a bashful smile.

“How rude of me, may I take your coat?” he offered. Percival handed it to him without any hesitation. Despite his earlier misgiving he felt comfortable in Newt’s personal space. Part of him hoped he could spend much more time here. The pessimist in him shot the idea down immediately with a cruel laugh. As soon as they were down in the case Newt was chattering about his creatures and what needed to be done. He delegated tasks to Percival and they went from habitat to habitat. Percival got lost in the novelty of the creatures he’d encountered. He had half an ear on what Newt was saying though most of the time the younger wizard was prattling away to his creatures rather than him. It was relaxing and Percival almost forgot about the dinner that was to follow.

All too soon, they were making their way out of the case and back into the apartment. A few of the creatures were allowed out of the case with them. A diricrawl took up residence under the waterfall while a couple of occamy chicks slithered around various plants. Newt seemed as at ease as Percival had ever seen him. It was nice.

“I’ll get us started on dinner. Pasta okay with you?” Newt asked.

“Perfect.” Percival replied. He looked at his hands which were filthy.

“Bathroom is the door on your right if you want to wash up.” Newt suggested as he cleaned up by the kitchen sink. Percival nodded his thanks and closed the door behind him. He sighed and leaned on the sink. If only they could stay like this he thought. The ease with which they moved around each other in the case had surprised him. He’d expected to be underfoot and be more of a hindrance than any real help. It was a pleasant revelation when he just slotted in around Newt and his creatures. The prospect of dinner loomed gloomily above his head again. Before his thoughts could run away with him Percival finished washing his hands, quickly tidied his hair and moved back into the kitchen.

Newt was pottering around. Two pans bubbled away on his stove as he set about watering his plants. Percival took a moment to admire the fluidity of his movements, all hints of the bumbling fool he came across as sometimes had vanished. It made Percival take stock. He’d always known there was more to Newt than met the eye, that some of his oddities were more practiced sleights of hand rather than genuine quirks. The way he seemed to shrink in on himself when he met new people, how he refused to meet their eyes. Percival realised with a start that newt let go of those habits around him very quickly. Sometimes he still refused to look at Picquery for more than a few fleeting moments and it served him well. Picquery never seemed quite so harsh on him for any of his transgresses with his creatures than she would have been with anyone else. Percival grinned appreciatively, Newt was a devilish rogue when he wanted to be. He could respect that.

All too soon Newt had two steaming plates set on the table from which he’d hastily moved a few books, scribbled notes and a niffler eyeing up their cutlery. The food was simple but filling. Percival complimented Newt on his cooking skills which brought forth a pleased flush from the other man. He tried really hard to keep the conversation going but as their plates emptied he became more and more tense once again. He was worried about what would happen after. Would Newt be forthright with what he wanted? Or would he try to seduce Percival slowly. The last few mouthfuls of food tasted like ash to him. Newt looked at him a little worried before covering it up with a small smile.

“Would you like a coffee?” he offered. “I don’t have anything stronger in the house unfortunately. The crups would tear the place apart to find it.”

“Coffee sounds good.” Percival managed to force out. Newt disappeared into the kitchen.

“You could make yourself comfortable on the couch if you want. I’ll be out in a minute.” his voice floated out. Robotically Percival relocated to the sofa. He settled into the cushions which enveloped him in a soft embrace. He groaned despite himself at the decadent feeling. His eyes sprang open at the soft chuckle.

“It does swallow you up, doesn’t it?” Newt stood in front of him with two steaming mugs. Percival stiffened as the other man settled on the other side of the couch and handed him a mug. It smelt heavenly. It was, dare he say it, better than the coffee he had at home. He took a sip and closed his eyes in pleasure again.

“It’s an Indonesian blend I picked up on my travels.” Newt’s voice cut into his bliss. “I haven’t been able to find its equal since.”

“I think I’m in heaven.” Percival muttered as he took another sip. Newt snorted and placed his mug on the coffee table in front of them. He drew his legs up underneath him and turned to the older wizard. Percival stiffened. This was it. He braced himself for what was to come. Nothing came. He turned to look at Newt who was smiling lazily at him.

“Do you always expect the worst on a date?” Newt’s voice was fond but slightly exasperated. Percival looked at him shyly. Was he really that obvious? A second glance Newt himself looked a little tense too. Perhaps he was starting to doubt Percival? He was uncannily perceptive, did he know Percival wasn’t quite what he appeared to be? To try to bide his time he placed his mug on the table too and turned to face Newt. Before he could for a reply though Newt had shifted, an arm snaked round his shoulders and with a light tug he was tumbling towards his host. He stiffened where he lay half against Newt’s chest and frantically thought of the most delicate way to extract himself from the situation. However Newt’s warm hand was firm on his shoulder.

“You know, you remind me of the first manticore I ever came across.” Newt began. Percival could feel his heart beating steadily under his cheek. Newt ploughed on, his words spinning a fantastic tale of the manticore which was stranded in a cave with the tide coming in. Bit by bit Percival found himself relaxing into the touch. Newt’s hand would occasionally leave his shoulder to gesticulate before returning warm and solid round him. Percival lost himself to the stories, he’d occasionally offer one of his more hare-brained ideas which astoundingly didn’t backfire when he was younger. It was warm, Newt was an engaging storyteller and Percival’s eyes soon began to feel heavy. He closed them so he could better focus on Newt’s voice. He never realised he fell asleep. Percival stirred when Newt shifted under him. He shot up in a panic. He didn’t mean to fall asleep. Especially not on the other man. Newt shushed him gently before guiding him back onto the sofa.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” he murmured, “It’s getting late, I was just going to get you a blanket. You’re welcome to stay the night.”

Percival looked around. The room was shrouded in darkness. The diricrawl had long left the waterfall and a few of the nocturnal creatures had come up from the case. A few mooncalves were clustered in a sliver of light from the window staring wide eyed at the moon. He let Newt guide him back down to the couch and felt a blanket being draped over him.

“Sleep well Percival.” Newt quietly bid him goodnight. Percival grunted back at him, the soft sounds of the creatures around him lulling him back to sleep already.

Morning sunlight woke him along with the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. He sat up with a groan and the niffler slid off him in a disgruntled heap. Percival took a moment to breathe deeply and put himself together.

“Morning.” Newt was greeted him cheerfully and sent a mug floating towards him. He grabbed it from the air with a huff. He was going to have to apologise. A lot. But coffee first.

“I hope you slept well.” Newt appeared next to him again, this time he balanced two plates on one arm and clutched a mug with his other hand. A fortifying gulp of coffee enabled Percival to look at the man in front of him. He looked well rested but still slightly sleep rumpled. It was an endearing look on him.

“Sorry about last night.” Percival ventured. Newt waved him off and grinned.

“I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” he smiled. Percival found that hard to believe but decided not to challenge Newt on it. It was too early in the morning for this. Instead he took an offered plate and mused over the smiley face that was somehow burnt into the toast.

The following few weeks Percival spent an increasing amount of time with Newt. Most evenings they would go back to his flat and tend to the animals in the case together. Percival found himself looking forward to the evenings. He and Newt took turns to cook and it became scarily domestic. However the cloud of worry however over Percival as time went on. He began to dread as much as he eagerly anticipated the quiet evenings with Newt. It was only a matter of time before it all came to head and he’d have to confess or try to pretend to be something he wasn’t. It wasn’t a moment he was looking forward to.

It all came to head one evening on the couch. Newt had been acting more tense than usual the last few days, looking at Percival as though he was expecting something. It made Percival feel on edge and he didn’t know what to do about it. They were sitting next to each other on the couch, his arm casually slung round Newt’s waist when there was a lull in their conversation. Newt looked at him questioningly and Percival could only stare back in mild horror.

“Fuck it.” Newt muttered and closed the gap between them. Their noses bumped and their teeth clashed in an inelegant kiss. Percival froze, unable to do anything but sit there as Newt’s lips clumsily moved against his. Finally his hands came up and rested on Newt’s chest and gently pushed him away. Newt was blushing furiously and wouldn’t look at him.

“I’m sorry.” they both spoke up at the same time. Newt looked at him, eyes shiny with shame.

“No, no.” Percival tried to reassure him. “It’s not your fault.”

“I thought that’s what you wanted.” Newt bit out.

“Oh god no.” Percival couldn’t hold that it. He kicked himself immediately as Newt’s shoulders drooped.

“I mean, no. I don’t want that. But not because it’s you. I just don’t want it. I never have.” Percival rambled, “I’m not doing a good job of explaining this. Sorry. I just.”

Newt stared at him in open wonder. Percival pushed himself into the corner of the couch and tried to gather his thoughts.

“Newt, I like you. A lot.” he began, “I hold you in the highest respect. But, I just don’t. I just can’t. I just don’t do sex. At all.”

He couldn’t look at Newt as he laid himself bare. He didn’t want to see the disappointment, the disgust and the inevitable pity in his eyes. He didn’t expect a relieved laugh from next to him.

“Oh thank fuck.” Newt’s head was thrown back as laughter spilled from him. He turned his head to look at Percival with a wide, easy smile.

“Percvial Graves, you are perfect.”

Percival balked at that. This reaction was uncharted territory, he didn’t know how to react. He tried for a cautious smile. Newt reached out for him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“You want to know a secret?” Newt mumbled into his hair. Percival made a querying noise.

“I was dreading this so much.” Newt laughed again but Percival didn’t understand. “These last few weeks I’d been waiting for you to make the first move. I didn’t know what was holding you back. I was dreading it but it is part of normal relationships. I thought you were too much of a gentleman to make the first move. That somehow you’d realised that I wasn’t as experienced in that department so you were being kind and letting me do it at my own pace. I wasn’t sure how much longer you’d be willing to wait so I forced myself to make a move. I didn’t realise you were in the same boat as me all along. It makes so much sense now.”

“You mean, you don’t, you know. You don’t either?” Percival couldn’t believe his ears. Newt couldn’t be the same as him. It wasn’t possible.

“The term that’s used most is asexual.” Newt supplied helpfully. Percival relaxed into the hug in relief.

“You mean, you’d be happy if we just carried on like before?”

“If you’d like that then nothing would make me happier.” Newt said breathlessly. He was looking down at Percival with more adoration and hope than he knew what to do with. He snuck his arms around the slender wizard next to him in a cuddle, his relief was palpable.

Life seemed to become brighter for Percival . Nothing had changed in reality but he felt as though a boulder had lifter from his shoulders. Laughter came to him easier. People began to notice and smiled at him as he passed them by. The biggest noticeable difference came when he was out in the field one afternoon. They were to apprehend a witch who had some questionable ties. However she had obviously been tipped off and was lying in wait for the aurors to approach. She unleashed the lethifold just as they stepped into the building she was meant to be working from. They were trapped with the beast advancing on them. Percival cast a patronus charm. He’d been a proficient caster before but it was never a particularly strong charm for him. However, this time a bright silver lizard shot out of his wand. Its brightness blinded the aurors and drove the lethifold away with ease rather than hold it at bay which is what he’d been expecting. The stunned silence when the lizard circled back to them and faded away was only broken when the witch they’d come to apprehend made a break for the door. Nobody dared mention the change in Percival’s patronus charm but whispers soon made their way round the office.

Newt was by his desk chatting to Tina and Queenie when Percival swept by behind him. He was running late for a meeting with Picquery but he desperately needed a coffee. He didn’t have time to brew one for himself so he made a beeline for Newt’s desk. As he walked by he snatched up the cup sitting idly on his desk and took a fortifying sip and squeezed Newt’s shoulder with his free hand. The conversation around him fizzled out. Tina looked between the two wizards.

“Did you just…” she began, outraged on Newt’s behalf. Percival shot her a look while Newt blushed.

“Are you…” Tina tried again but her question got stuck in her throat.

“Oh Teenie,” Queenie laughed delightedly, "you're so innocent." She looked at Newt then Percival. Her smile widened considerably.

“But, Director Graves. Newt. They. His coffee.” Tina sputtered and looked at Queenie for help.

“My lips are sealed.” her sister giggled and tapped her nose. However the wink she sent Percival told him everything he needed to know. He handed the mug back to Newt who unthinkingly took a sip of it while eyeing the papers on his desk with sudden great interest. The soft “oh” from Tina and the giggle from Queenie echoed in his head as he continued on his way to his meeting. After all, the sooner the meeting was over the sooner he could sink into the sinfully soft couch with Newt for the evening.


End file.
